vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrowverse (CW)
Overview The Arrowverse is a shared fictional universe that is centered on television series airing on The CW, based on characters appearing in publications by DC Comics. The first television series was Arrow based on the character Green Arrow, which debuted in October 2012. The universe was expanded with the series The Flash in October 2014, which is based on Barry Allen/Flash. The universe expanded in August 2015 with the animated series'' Vixen on The CW Seed and expanded again with the live-action team up series Legends of Tomorrow in January 2016. More recently, another animated series began airing on CW Seed in November of 2017, that being Freedom Fighters: The Ray. Powers of this Verse The shows of the verse are set in modern day so it enjoys much of real-world technology and weapons, as well as numerous sci-fi elements (e.g. earthquake machines). Many characters are capable of minor superhuman feats, but this changes in season 2 of ''Arrow with the introduction of the Mirakuru (basically a super-soldier serum), which allowed the existence of bona fide superhuman characters. The physically stronger characters have Small Building Level AP and Supersonic speeds. The verse has become exponentially stronger with the arrival of The Flash, which has a plethora of super-powered speedsters. Barry was capable of superhuman feats at Room level and Supersonic at the beginning, and after his amp in Power Outage, he was capable of up to Town level and Massively Hypersonic+ feats. Barry's speed kept on increasing during the series and by Season 4 he is already Small City level and Relativistic, and Massively FTL+ after his amplification. Other speedsters such as Reverse-Flash, Zoom and Savitar are able to keep up with Barry in different time periods (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3 respectively). The verse became even stronger after adding Supergirl to the mix. Kryptonians are aliens from the planet Krypton, all of which are capable of Small City level attack potency, as well as High Hypersonic+ speed. The most powerful god tier of the verse is God, the supreme being and creator of the verse. He sits comfortably at Multiverse level+ via creating the infinite multiverse, Heaven and Hell. Other god tiers include the Speed Force, which is Universe level+ and omnipresent across time-space, and Mister Mxyzptlk, a very powerful reality warper from the 5th dimension, although by current feats he is only barely planetary. The top tiers are Town level to Small City level in terms of AP and up to Hypersonic to Relativistic in terms of speed. There are also angels such as Manny who sit at Large Town level. Calculations The Flash *Barry's Large Building level feat (Scales to beginning of series Barry Allen) *Barry's Small Building level feat (Supporting feat. Scales to beginning of series Barry Allen) *Barry's High Hypersonic+ feat (Scales to beginning of series Barry Allen) *Post-Amp Barry's attack potency (Scales to Season-1 Barry Allen and Reverse Flash) *Post-Amp Barry's speed (Scales to Season-1 Barry Allen and Reverse Flash) *Attack potency of Barry's lightning (Scales to season 4 Flash, Clifford DeVoe and possibly Ralph Dibny) *Barry's casual Sub-Relativistic feat *Barry's Massively FTL+ feat Supergirl *Supergirl's attack potency (Scales to Superman and Martian Manhunter) *Supergirl's speed (Scales to Superman, Martian Manhunter and Mister Mxyzptlk) *Mxyzptlk's AP (Scales to Mister Mxyzptlk only) Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters * DBZMLP12345 * Basilisk1995 * HokageMangaVox * Andytrenom * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Paulo.junior.969 * Celestial Pegasus * Legion350 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * MaverickIsTheHype * ShadeTheNarwhal * ShadowChild'sReaper * FrostMouse0 Opponents Characters Constantine * Manny * John Constantine Arrow * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Roy Harper * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Nyssa Al Ghul * Damien Darhk * Ra's Al Ghul * Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Yao Fei (Arrow) * Prometheus * Malcolm Merlyn * Cyrus Gold * Sara Lance/Canary/White Canary * Ben Turner * Rory Regan/Ragman * Isabel Rochev * Al-Owal * Billy Wintergreen * Simon Lacroix * Talia Al Ghul * Maseo Yamashiro * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Chien Na Wei/China White * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Thea Queen/Speedy * Brother Daily * Danny Brickwell/Brick * Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Chase * Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * John Diggle/Spartan * Ted Grant/Wildcat * Mr. Blank * Guillermo Barrera * Michael Amar/Murmur * Liza Warner * Laurel Lance/Black Carnary * Issac Stanzler * Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific * Evelyn Crawford Sharp/Artemis * Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog * Garfield Lynns * Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker * Cecil Adams/Count Vertigo * Nick Salvati * Quentin Lance * Sin * Donna Smoak * Felicity Smoak/Overwatch * Winnick Norton/Dodger * Tommy Merlyn * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl * Baron Krieger * Dinah Drake/Black Canary * Laurel Lance/Black Siren * Constantine Drakon The Flash * Barry Allen/The Flash * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash * Hunter Zolomon/Zoom/Black Flash * Jay Garrick/The Flash * Savitar * Becky Sharpe/Hazard * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard * Vandal Savage * Gorilla Grodd * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Kid Flash (CW) * Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick * Solovar * Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker * Al Rothstein/Atom Smasher * Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm * Shay Lamden/King Shark * Julian Albert/Doctor Alchemy * Farooq Gibman/Blackout * Jake Simmons/Deathbolt * Cisco Ramon/Vibe * Cynthia/Gypsy * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master * Rosa Dillon/Top * Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re * Ralph Dibny Supergirl * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Kal-El/Superman * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Mister Mxyzptlk * M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian * Music Meister * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman * John Corben/Metallo * Brainiac 8/Indigo * Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee * Mon-El * Brainiac 5 * Imra Ardeen * Samantha Arias/Reign * Julia Freeman/Purity * Leslie Willis/Livewire * Cat Grant Legends of Tomorrow * Jefferson Jackson/Martin Stein/Firestorm * Ray Palmer/Atom * Nate Heywood/Steel * Rip Hunter * Mallus Vixen *Mari McCabe/Vixen * Kuasa Cosmic Entities * God * The First of the Fallen * The Speed Force Weapons * Waverider * Spear Of Destiny Category:DC Comics Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Verses Category:TV Series